Naruto The Next Fujin
by OneBornInDarkness
Summary: Seven Being sealed for all time sudenly awakens all thanks to one blonde idiot. what will naruto do when he comes face to face with one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome this is my first attempt at a story so i hope u like...

i don't own anything

XXX

Naruto the next Fujin

"Naruto get back here," shouted an angry chunin as they chased an orange clad boy.

"No way," yelled Naruto. "You can't catch me."

It had been twelve years since the Kyuubi attack; however the people had not lost its fear of the great beast. To vent their anger and fear they turned on the boy who contained the beast. Many believed that that he could be influenced by the Kyuubi or that he was the beast's reincarnation. Because of that, many of the people in the village gave him icy stares. Some of the people tried to kill him from time to time. Without any real attention, Naruto tried to get it any way he could. Like today, painting on the Hokage Monument.

Naruto was able to outrun his pursuers and hide from them effectively. As soon as the coast seemed clear, he came out of his hiding spot and began to laugh at them. He, who had failed the graduation exam three times, had outwitted chunins. Sadly, his laughter stopped as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Naruto, what are you doing cutting class?" Naruto turned around to see Iruka whose eye was twitching. Soon, Naruto found himself back in class.

"Tomorrow is the graduation exam and you do this? If you have so much free time you should be studying so you don't fail it again!"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just trying to have a little fun," commented the blond.

"For that, we are going to have a pop quiz on the Henge. Everyone, to the front of the class." Everyone began to complain, but did as they where told. One by one, each of the students began to transform into Iruka. Of course, all the girls went all over Sasuke when he went up. When it was Naruto's turn he did his transformation, just not into Iruka. Instead, he turned into a naked girl with pigtails. Like any straight man _(Hey, I'd fall for this jutsu. Who wouldn't?) _he fall backwards as a stream of blood gushed out of his nose.

"How do you like that sensei," laughed Naruto. "I call it the Sexy Jutsu."

"NOT CREATED STUPID JUTSU'S," shouted Iruka as he got back up. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE SO DON'T SCREW AROUND."

Later that day, Iruka was watching Naruto clean up his mess.

"You can leave until this is all cleaned up," reminded Iruka.

"Whatever, it's not like I have anyone waiting for me back home," responded Naruto. Naruto had grown up all alone his whole life. At the age of four, he was kicked out of the orphanage and was given an apartment by the Hokage. The old man had never told Naruto back his mother because he didn't want to get his hopes up. She had been in a comma for twelve years and it was unlikely she would ever wake up.

Iruka sighed and decided to pull out his trump card.

"Hey Naruto, when you get down I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen." Naruto looked at his sensei for a second, and then got to work faster that ever. Amazing what a little motivation can do to a person.

Later, while Naruto was downing his third bowl of ramen, Iruka asked the boy why he had done it. Naruto looked at him and replied that he had respect for them and whould that it was his declaration that he could become a Hokage someday. O.K., he didn't say those words exactly, but that was the idea he was going for.

"Hey sensei."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Can I try on you hitai-ate?"

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait for tomorrow after you pass the exam." Iruka gave Naruto a knowing smile and then sent him on his way. In Iruka's mind, Naruto could do it.

The next day was the big day. One by one, Iruka called out names to meet him in the next room to be tested by him and his assistant Mizuki. Naruto was nervous. If it had been on anything other than the clone skill, he could pass. However, it was. Soon his name was called. He soon found himself facing his senseis.

"O.K. Naruto," said Iruka, "all you need to do is make a clone and you pass." Do your best.

"Right, Bushin no Jutsu!" a large puff of smoke appeared and when it disappeared, it revealed a half dead looking clone.

"YOU FAIL," shouted Iruka.

"Hold on," said Mizuki. "He has the concept down and was able to make a clone. I'm sure we could pass him."

Naruto looked up at this. His hopes where high. Maybe he would pass after all. Sadly, those thoughts vanished with Iruka's next words.

"No, we can't pass him. The other students where able to make at least three clones and they where able to walk around. Naruto's clone is useless. I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the class."

After that, Naruto sat on a swing watching the parents of the other students pick up their children. He was the only one who didn't pass. What hurt the most was that no one came over to him to cheer him up. No, that wasn't true. He could handle the stares and the cold words that where whispered about him. What hurt the most was that, once again, no one was there to pick him up like the other students. He was alone.

Soon Mizuki came over to Naruto and asked if he wanted to talk. Naruto agreed and followed Mizuki to the top of the Hokage Monument.

"Don't be too hard on Iruka," said Mizuki. "He just wants to see you do your best. He really cares about up." Naruto said nothing; he just looked down at the ground until Mizuki spoke again. "There is another way to pass, but it's a secret."

"What is it," asked Naruto.

"All you have to do is sneak into the Hokages office, steal the Forbidden Scroll, and learn one jutsu from it before someone finds you," he explained.

"How does that prove I'm ready to be a genin," asked Naruto.

Not as dumb as he looks. "It will prove you have the skills necessary to be a genin. Things like stealth, courage, and the ability to think on your feat."

Something seemed off about this answer, but Naruto decided to trust Mizuki. After all, he was a teacher and a shinobi of this village. He could be trusted, right?

Later that night, Naruto snuck into the Hokages office and grabbed the scroll. While he was making his escape, the Hokage entered the office and saw him. Thinking quickly, Naruto used his Sexy Jutsu on the old man, knocking him out cold.

"And they said that was a useless jutsu," said Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto quickly made his way to the place where Mizuki had told him to go to. As soon as he got there he opened the scroll and noticed a large seal on the first part.

"What the hell is this for," he said aloud. He began to think back to his previous lessons on seals. Luckily for him, he had been awake for that lesson. He remembered that most seals could be opened with a little bit of blood. Naruto shrugged, thinking this was part of the test, bite his thumb and pressed it against the suddenly starts glowing seven different colors as seven rings appear. Te first one was yellow, second was blue, third was red, fourth was purple, fith was white, sixth was black, and the seventh was green.

As he looks at them the only thing going threw young naruto's mind was _(__WHAT THE F**K?). _As he moves to grab the thinking if i came from the scroll the must be important so he goes to put the in his pocket but suddenly six of the ring shoots up to the sky and scatters in six different directions and once again Naruto thinks _(WHAT THE F**K) _so he take the green one the only ring the remains and continues to look through the scoll and decides to pick the first justu that he finds.

"Hmm Shadow Clones lets start with that one", says Naruto.

XXX

(Three Hours Later)

It was nearing morning and a faint violet was appearing on the eastern horizon. The blonde boy was sitting in a hunched posture and was panting heavily. The stolen scroll was strapped to his back and seemed to be weighing him down as he fought to catch his breath.

This was how Iruka found Naruto. The blonde looked up in surprise when he heard the scarred sensei land near him. _(I must really be out of it if I didn't sense Iruka. Usually I smell him before hand). _thought the blonde.

Iruka chuckled almost menacingly as he bent over the boy. "It's all over," he said with that voice that he always used when Naruto was about to get in serious trouble.

Instead of noticing his sensei's dangerous expression, Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled good-naturedly. His legs wobbled slightly as he stood up, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Got me already?" Naruto said slightly disappointed. "You're quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique."

Standing up, Iruka peered quizzically at his blonde student. Sweat was glistening from his face and his legs seemed just barely able to contain the strength to hold him up. His clothes were also telling the story of his intense training. His pants were dirty, his sleeves were sliced up, and his clothes in general were torn. Iruka had only seen Naruto like this when he was training very hard. _(He's been out here practicing), _he realized. _(I can tell how hard he's been working)._

"Listen Iruka-sensei," Naruto said suddenly his proud grin showing. "I'm going to show you one of my amazing jutsus and you're going to let me graduate. That's how it works right? Whoever learns at least one jutsu from this scroll passes!"

"What?" Iruka asked confused. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me!" Naruto said happily, almost bouncing as he felt a little of his strength returning. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place…" He trailed off as he noticed two things; Iruka's expression as he put things together and the sudden sound of kunai rushing through the air.

Hearing the sound at the same time, but reacting faster, Iruka shoved Naruto out of the way of the deadly hail of daggers. The force of the multiple kunai pushed him back against the shack's shaky wall. It was extremely lucky for Iruka that he'd worn his chuunin flak jacket or several of the kunai would've buried themselves in his chest and stomach. As it were, only one actually pierced his body; just above his right knee.

"I see you've found our little hideaway," a familiar voice said from the forest canopy

XXX

**(im gona skip from here because if u don't know wats gona happen your not very smart)**

XXX

(Time skip naruto's Apartment)

As naruto gets ready for bed he remembers about the ring in his pocket as he takes it out he puts on his dresser when he hears a voice wispering to him.

_Naruto...._

"WHAAA who's there" Naruto say stuttering.

_Naruto... come to me_

"Come to who, who are you...where are you", he says.

_The rings Naruto the rings take them and follow my voice and I'll help you acomplish your dreams...and....maybe be a family._

"Family" he wispers. "Why should I believe you... might want to hurt my like the rest of the village", Naruto yells.

_Believe as you might child but I mean you no harm....all I want is to see you safe child...I...will speak to you again Naruto when you had time to think about my offer...now sleep child...and may the winds guide you...._

"Wait don't...leave. how am i suppose to speak to you when i made my decision", Naruto says to himself....never noticing the glowing ring as he falls int a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own anything

XXX

Naruto the next Fujin

The next morning Naruto got up with only half an hour to get to the academy before he was late. So got up and rushed to the bathroom do his morning rituals when he got out he made himself some ramen and gatherd his equipment and left never noticing that the ring from the other night was no longer where he put it.

The academy was as crowded as it always was. The children were all excited since today was the day that the graduating class was going to begin there new life as ninja. The select few who weren't as enthusiastic about it were Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and Uchiha Sasuke. As the class rooms began to fill two kunoichi rushed threw the hallways both of witch were trying to enter the classroom before the other did. Finally after struggling for a few minutes the two managed to squeeze threw the doorway before shouting "First." at the same time.

One of the two girls was a pale blond haired girl named Yamanaka Ino who had long light blond hair, light blue eyes, a purple shirt with bandages underneath, and a matching purple skirt. While the other was a girl named Haruno Sakura who had a red Chinese-like dress with black ANBU style pants, a white circle on the back, and long pink hair. The girls glared at each other before 'huffing' and turning away from each other. That was when Sakura noticed that the seat next to Sasuke was missing and rushed over.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura

The brooding Uchiha looked at her for a moment before looking out the window again.

As everyone was seated they all heard the door slide open and turned to see Naruto walking into the classroom looking exhausted before making his way over the opposite side of Sasuke.

"What are **you **doing here Naruto? This is for graduates only." Said an obnoxious boy named Kiba as his dog barked at Naruto as he passed.

"Pay more attention dogbreath I do have one I did a make up test and passed" said Naruto as he went to his usual seat next to the window.

Just then Iruka came into the classroom."Ok class today is the day that you will be on your teams along with your sensei. Now team one" this continued as Iruke went down the llst of students until finally, "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." The moment he was finished he heard a loud squeal of joy as Sakura jumped form her seat and give the victory sign to Ino who huffed and looked away.

Soon after that the other teams were called and the bell rang for lunch. Everyone proceeded to get up and leave the classroom while one orange clad boy stayed in the room by himself to catch up on some sleep since the night before he couldn't sleep because of a odd nightmare he kept on having…

(Naruto's Nightmare)

_It was the darker than the darkest night naruto has ever known he couldn't see anything in any direction. When suddenly an erie wind began to blow and in that wind was a figure slowly began to form it was too dark to see completely but it looked like man with hawk like wings being held down by many chains. When naruto steps towards the figure a blinding white light appears when it dims down naruto can see just where he's at. He's in some village not sure where but everywhere he looks there is dead body parts laying around as if they were cut off and some ripped off with blood coating the streets and buildings. Naruto stands there in shock at what he is seeing when he turns around to run away he runs right in to a tall figure who he could not make its apearence the only thing that he sees a a pair of glowing black eyes and a large zanbatou about to cut him in half._

(End of Naruto's Nightmare)

After lunch all the students returned to the class with some occasionally glancing at Naruto's sleeping form. Soon after all the students returned the jounins began to arrive and pick up students. Now all that was left was team seven who was waiting for there sensei to show up.

That was two hours ago and they still hadn't seen hide nor hair of there sensei and were starting to get annoyed. Finally, just as Sakura was about to start yelling, the door to the classroom slid open revealing a man with gravity defying silver hair wearing a mask covering most of his face. He wore a black shirt and matching pants with a standard Jounin vest over the shirt. He had black fingerless gloves on his hands and his hitai-ate was slanted over so as it covered his right eye. Over all the man look really weird in the team's eyes. The man looked at the group with a bored expression before placing a finger on his chin.

"My first impression of you three is…I don't like you. Now wake him up and meet me on the roof." Said the man before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two sighed before waking the sleeping blonde who woke up startuled from the dream he just had.

**The introductions are the same as in canon.**

That night as naruto lays in bed scared to fall a sleep in case he has that dream again he sit there stareing at the ring that was some how in his pocket when he got home thinking that he might have put it in there before he left to the academy. :I wonder how am I suppose to except that voices offer for helping me achieve my dreams to become hokage im tired of being weak all the time" thought naruto. When it suddenly started to glow green when he blacked out and fell asleep never to here a here a dark laughter in the wind.

_HAHAHAHA come boy show me if u are worthy to become my heir…_

**Sorry for the long long looong wait my computer crashed and I kind of forgot about this story.**


End file.
